


Los Nara

by NaoNara



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, shikatema - Fandom
Genre: F/M, after 178 boruto, ceremonial fourth ninja war, los nara son complicados, shikatema en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoNara/pseuds/NaoNara
Summary: Luego de la ceremonia en conmemoración a los caídos en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Nara Shikamaru comienza a tener dudas sobre sí mismo, la influencia de su padre y su ejemplo sobre Shikadai. Ante esto, Temari será fundamental
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 7





	Los Nara

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió luego de ver el capitulo 178 de Boruto, cada momento de esta familia siempre es bien recibido pero aun me sigue faltando más de Temari :(

Disclaimer: todos los personajes del universo Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Algún día le encomendaré todo a él pero ¿estará listo? ¿lo estaré haciendo bien?_

Shikadai era listo, lo sabía pero eso no bastaba, tal como lo había hecho su padre con Shikamaru necesitaba que lo guiaran, un ejemplo y el patriarca de los Nara aún no sentía que era aquella persona. Su padre siempre fue alguien a quien admirar, no sólo por él a ser su hijo, sino que por toda la aldea: líder jounin, patriarca del clan, consejero de Hokage y estratega de la Cuarta Guera. Un estratega que fue capaz de guiar batallones de cinco naciones. Buen padre y esposo. Sin mencionar que Shikamaru nunca fue capaz de ganar ni un solo juego de shoji ¿Podría ser alguna vez la mínima parte de lo que fue su padre? ¿sería capaz de guiar a Shikakdai?

Estas interrogantes lo asaltaban frecuentemente pero una vez al año eran más fuertes: el día de la conmemoración a los caídos en la cuarta guerra. Todos los años era igual, un discurso por las autoridades, flores conmemorativas, una pequeña charla con su amiga Ino y otra con su padre.

La visita de Ao, volvió a remover sus inseguridades y a la vez lo llenó de felicidad y orgullo: su padre confiaba en él pero Shikamaru ¿confiaba en sí mismo?

Luego de ir a comer junto a su hijo volvieron a casa cuando ya había caído la noche sobre la aldea de la Hoja. Encontraron a Temari recostada en el porche, quien al parecer se había dejado vencer por el sueño esperando a su esposo e hijo.

-¿Crees que se enojará por no haberle dicho que comeríamos fuera? –preguntó preocupado el pequeño Nara.

-Uhmm… ve a darte un baño y a dormir. Yo me encargo de tu madre –ordenó Shikamaru a su hijo.

Tal como mando su padre Shikadai subió a su habitación, mientras este iba a despertar a su esposa.

-Temari… Tem… -la movió suavemente inclinado junto a ella –vamos adentro, vas a coger un resfrío.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar, Nara? –preguntó la matriarca abriendo los ojos –mande a Shikadai por ti hace horas.

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó rápidamente Shikamaru –llevé a Shikadai a comer y no te dije.

-Está bien. Al menos tuve un descanso de ustedes –le sonrió –Merecías pasar un tiempo con tu hijo. Ahora me debes una salida a comer a mí –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Puedes comerme cuando quieras, mujer. –le coqueteó a su esposa llevándola de la mano a la habitación.

-Claro que puedo comerte cuando quiera, pero hoy ambos estamos mentalmente agotados. Tan sólo vamos a dormir –puntualizó la rubia rozando los labios de su esposo.

Ya en la habitación, ambos en la cama el Nara volvió a tomar la palabra dirigiéndose a su esposa.

-Tem, ¿estás despierta?

-Mh…

Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, por lo que el domador de sombra lo tomó como un sí.

-¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo bien con Shikadai? ¿y contigo?

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Shikamaru? –contestó con una interrogante la rubia subiendo levemente el tono de voz, inclinándose para mirarlo fijamente.

-Lo que escuchaste. ¿soy acaso suficiente? – continuó mirando al techo en la oscuridad de la habitación. –hoy he pensado todo el día en mi padre, en el ejemplo que fue para mí. Fue líder Jonin, consejero de Hokage, jefe de clan. Lidero las estrategias de la guerra, no sólo un batallón cinco el de cinco naciones, lo que quiere decir que tuvo la confianza de cinco Kages. Tenía la confianza de todos, era respetado por todos. Estuvo para mi madre y para mí, no sé si yo lo estoy para ustedes. No es que aspire a tanto, eso es un fastidio pero si quiero ser suficiente para Shikadai y para ti… Hoy vi a Ao –continuó –y dijo que mi padre y el de Ino confiaban en nosotros. ¿seré capaz de llenar las expectativas de aquella confianza?

Temari escuchó a su esposo atentamente sin interrumpir, eran pocas las ocasiones en que se mostraba vulnerable pero una vez al año en la misma fecha estas de cierta manera volvían a resurgir, sólo que esta era la primera vez que las verbalizaba.

-Shikamaru ¿realmente eres el genio que todos dicen? –preguntó Temari sin esperar respuesta, observándolo sólo con el reflejo de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana. -¿Te has mirado en un espejo? ¿te has analizado a ti mismo? ¿Si quiera te escuchaste ahora mientras me hablabas? –continuó con la serie de interrogantes –claro que no lo has hecho. Sé que admirabas a tu padre y que siempre lo harás pero eso te ha detenido a ver quién eres tú. Cada logro que mencionas de Shikaku-san es como si hablaras de ti mismo: jefe del clan Nara, consejero de dos Hokages, líder y organizador de la unión ninja, básicamente tienes el peso de cinco naciones en ti. Durante la guerra tú fuiste quien levanto la moral de cinco naciones cuando lo veíamos todo perdido. Cuando fue el atraco en el encuentro nupcial de Gaara* fue a ti a quien mandó a llamar por ayuda, no fue a Naruto o a otro Kage, sino que confió en ti porque tal como yo sabe que eres una persona capaz y de confianza. Tienes la confianza de tu familia, tus amigos y tu aldea. Puedes decir que todo es un fastidio y modo de broma puedo decir que eres un vago pero aún no lo notas pero ya eres como tu padre y quizás eres mejor. Eres un gran ejemplo para Shikadai y confío en la clase de hombre que se convertirá porque te tiene a ti, nos tiene a ambos. Así que no te quiero volver a escuchar dudar de ti mismo porque tanto a nuestro hijo como a mí, nos haces muy felices y nos enorgulleces todos los días. ¿Te quedó alguna duda? 

-No. Gracias, Temari –agradeció a su esposa acomodándose junto a ella para seguir durmiendo.

-Aquí estoy cada vez que necesites escucharlo. –le dijo abrazándolo junto a ella.

A la mañana siguiente Shikamaru ya no se encontraba a su lado, sólo sintió la puerta cerrarse lo que quería decir que su esposo ya se había ido a trabajar. Bajó a preparar el desayuno para su hijo quien también debería salir a cumplir sus misiones y para sí misma quien también debía realizar trabajos para el kazekage. _De nuevo se fue sin desayunar,_ pensó la Sabaku No al ver la cocina intacta, con un suspiro continuó a preparar el alimento para ella y Shikadai, hasta que lo sintió bajar las escaleras.

-Buenos días. –saludó a su hijo –tu padre ya salió, pon la mesa para ambos.

-Está bien. –obedeció el pequeño Nara las instrucciones de su madre.

Al estar ya los dos comiendo Shikadai interrumpió.

-Papá sale muy temprano, siempre. También llega muy tarde –acotó el chunin.

-Así es.

-Hace muchas cosas por la aldea y la comunidad ninja. Pero siempre hace parecer que no es así por lo relajado que se le ve.

-¿A qué viene esto, Shikadai?

-Mamá, ¿crees que alguna vez yo pueda con tanto? ¿crees que alguna vez los pueda poner orgullosos a ambos así como yo lo estoy de é? ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?

-De tal palo, tal astilla –suspiró Temari –Tu preocúpate de tus misiones y responsabilidades actuales, que ambos ya estamos orgullosos de quién eres. Ahora vete que no quiero reclamos de Moegi.

De esta manera el menor de los Nara se despidió de su madre y se fue a cumplir con sus responsabilidades de ninja dejando a la kunoichi con la vista fija en la salida: _ay, Shikamaru. Este niño definitivamente es tu clon._


End file.
